L'endormi
by Awena
Summary: Drago…j’ai peur… De la guerre? Non, de la mort. Pourquoi? Je ne pourrais plus te voir… Tu ne mourras pas… Pourquoi? Je t’aime. DMHP, Petit OS


**Disclaimer:** Rien de cette série signée J. ne m'appartient...

**Pairing :**DMHP

Bonjour! Me voilà avec une toute petite fic de rien que j'ai écris entre deux devoirs à faire... Pour ceux qui suivraient mon histoire Illusion, je suis sincèrement désolée de cet absence qui, je le crois, se prolongera encore un peu. Je tiens vraiment à l'histoire et je ne voudrais pas la bâcler surtout que mon cerveau est en programmation études et qu'il y a beaucoup de points que je dois modifier.

Enfin...pour l'instant, j'espère que vous aimerez cet OS assez court!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tu es magnifique, Harry, le savais-tu?

Allongé sur ce lit, le visage auréolé de cheveux noirs.

Si beau.

J'approche une main et effleure tes longs cils, touchant au passage tes hautes pommettes.

Je pourrais rester allongé sur ce lit toute ma vie durant ne serait-ce que pour boire du regard tout de toi. Absolument tout.

Apprendre à te connaître par cœur.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je t'enveloppe presque rudement de mes bras, te rapprochant le plus de moi. Tu ne te réveilles pas.

Tu dégages une telle chaleur…même en ce moment.

Je plonge avec délice mon visage dans ton cou, respire ton odeur veloutée, te serrant toujours aussi intensément.

Je ferme les yeux et ton souffle m'enveloppe tout entier. Tu ne te réveilles, cependant, toujours pas.

C'est vrai que tu as eu une rude journée. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué qu'aujourd'hui…

J'esquisse un sourire tendre.

Ne t'inquiète plus. Tu as, maintenant, pleinement le temps pour te reposer.

J'aimerais bien aussi dormir, mais j'ai cette constante sensation que tu disparaîtras si je te lâche des yeux. C'est une impression douloureuse, qui affole de façon désagréable mon cœur.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous couchons ensemble dans un même lit, mais je me sens bizarre aujourd'hui. Peut-être est-ce dû à ce que j'ai vu.

Toi, d'habitude si fort…

Je ne t'ai jamais vu craquer avant ce soir. Tu tentais continuellement de garder le sourire malgré la peur qui te rongeait, mais…

Tu as pleuré…Alors que la lune baignait le champ de verdure de sa lumière empruntée au soleil, tu as pleuré et gémis.

Je ferme les yeux et, aussitôt, la scène rejaillit.

_Tes yeux luisants de larmes et d'épouvante bougeaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens tandis que ta bouche murmurait des paroles que je ne pouvais saisir. _

_Te voir si désespéré me tordait les entrailles. J'avais le sentiment d'être glacé sur place et de sentir avec une précision sinistre mon cœur éclater en morceaux comme un verre qu'on aurait laissé tomber sur le sol. _

_Bizarrement, j__e réussis avancer, à m'avancer vers toi. Durant tout le trajet, ton regard ne se déposa pas sur moi. _

_J'aurais presque été blessé par cet évitement si je ne savais pas quelle était sa cause. _

_Tu étais profondément plongé dans les abysses du désespoir, un désespoir dont je connaissais la raison. _

_Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de toi quand tu commenças à reculer, criant de toutes les forces qui te restaient que je devais m'éloigner. Je continuai à avancer jusqu'à ce que je te touche. _

_Tu te débattis quand je te pris dans mes bras, tes poings malgré leur faiblesse me firent mal. Si mal. _

_Après un moment, lorsque je te sentis redevenir calme, je raffermis ma prise et me releva avec toi lové entre mes bras, fragile et faible fardeau. _

_Je fis un pas, puis un autre et, durant longtemps, je marchai, mes yeux obstinément fixés droit devant pour ne pas voir ce qui nous entourait, dans le silence de la nuit. _

_Tu répétais une litanie de paroles qui suintait la peur brute, la douleur. Comme pour te rassurer, je te serrai un peu plus. _

_Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Toujours. _

_Je ne sus si tu m'avais compris, mais tu cessas de parler. _

_Ta res__piration commença à ralentir. _

_Je sentis une de tes mains se faufiler dans mon cou, m'agrippant presque désespérément, et ton corps que tu arquais péniblement pour te rapprocher encore plus de moi. _

_Je baissai les yeux et vis ton pâle sourire et les larmes qui continuaient toujours à glisser. _

_J'attendis longtemps. _

_Mon chandail était humide lorsque finalement tu t'endormis._

_Aucune parole n'avait été échangée. L'heure n'était plus aux confidences. Il était trop tard. _

_Je fermai les yeux et transplanai directement dans notre chambre._

Un bruissement de feuilles et j'ouvre mes yeux. Tu es toujours entre mes bras, innocent.

Cela n'a sûrement pas été trop difficile, n'est-ce pas? Ton sourire est si paisible. Je te redépose sur le lit et encadre de mes deux mains ton visage.

Des sillons de larmes marquent encore tes joues. Mes lèvres se déposent sur ta peau, embrasse le coin de tes lèvres.

Tu te laisses faire, pleinement confiant.

Tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter. Je te protégerai, Harry.

Je ne laisserai personne t'approcher. Nous irons vivre ailleurs, si tu veux. Loin de ce pays, loin des personnes qui voudront te faire du mal.

Tu as toujours aimé la mer.

Nous aurons une maison près de la mer.

Tu pourras entendre les vagues, voir de splendides couchers de soleil.

Tu seras heureux, je te le promets.

Mon chandail est humide.

Tu as trop pleuré, Harry.

Je ris doucement, murmure à peine audible.

Tu me fais pleurer, Harry.

Je porte ta main à ma joue. Elle cueille mes larmes.

Ne le dis à personne, d'accord? Les gens riront s'il faut qu'ils apprennent que Drago Malfoy pleure tandis qu'Harry Potter dort.

J'essaye de m'arrêter de pleurer, mais les larmes, têtues, ne veulent se tarir.

Bientôt, mon visage rougira. Ce ne sera pas très esthétique.

Mon souffle devient soudainement de plus en plus saccadé.

Aveuglé, je te serre à nouveau contre moi et ferme les yeux. Je sens alors un souffle dans mon cou.

Je me calme.

Rassuré, je me rallonge avec toi.

Tu commences à geler. Je tire à nous la couverture et la drape sur nos deux corps.

Demain, tout ira bien, parfaitement bien. Nous irons ailleurs, dans un pays chaud où il y aura la mer.

Nous serons heureux.

Je clos mes yeux et plonge, peu à peu, dans le sommeil.

La fenêtre est ouverte, le vent souffle dans toute la pièce.

Sur le lit, il y a deux corps.

Dehors, très loin de là, il y a des corps.

Sur le lit, il y a deux corps.

Dehors, très loin de là, il y a des morts.

Sur le lit, il y a deux corps.

Sur le lit, il y a un mort…

***********

_« Drago…j'ai peur… »_

_« De la guerre? »_

_« Non, de la mort. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Je ne pourrais plus te voir… »_

_« Tu ne mourras pas… »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je viens de me relire et je crois bien que mon dernier examen en date, raté, a un peu influencé sur cet OS XD!

Cette fic ne fera sûrement pas partie des fics qui rendrait le sourire à quelqu'un, mais j'espère, tout de même, que vous l'aviez apprécié!!

À très bientôt! (Je l'espère)

Awena


End file.
